hungry_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero Project
An elimination table for Heroes Rise: The Hero Project :D Title *A high means the contestant or team was safe from elimination for performing well. *A low means the contestant was at risk of elimination. *An out means the contestant was elimianted from The Hero Project. 'The Semi-Final Round' From a group of 100 heroes, 20 semi-finalists were chosen to potentially compete on The Hero Project. The 20 heroes were put through a test and the final 14 came out on top, the six eliminated heroes were Caper, Johnny Biscotti, The Wick, Sheathe, Galexa, and Tarana Rain. 'Episode One & Two' The heroes were split into two groups to take down Culic of the InfraOrder Gang. Team One: '''Inherit, The Bear, Null, Jury, Black Magic, The Crush, and Summit '''Team Two: '''Fumble, Stage Show, Conduit, Scoundrel, Wintry, Mach Girl, and Lucky Team Two split up while Team One really didn't do anything memorable. Lucky, Mach Girl, and Wintry chose to defy direct orders and save lives while Fumble and Stage show chased after Culic. He was able to escaped, but Conduit took down Speedy, another notable InfraOrder member. At the elimination Team One was named safe, while Team Two was up for elimination. Ultimately, Scoundrel was eliminated after earning the lowest score of 14. In episode two, the contestants voted for who they feel should be eliminated. Stage Show and Mach Girl were chosen as the bottom 2 and in the end, Mach Girl was eliminated. '''Eliminated: Scoundrel and Mach Girl 'Episode Three & Four' The top 12 finalists were split once again into two teams. Team One: '''Inherit, Jury, Conduit, Null, The Crush, and Summit '''Team Two: '''Black Magic, Lucky, Wintry, Fumble, Stage Show, and The Bear Team One was given orders to find and take down Culic while Team Two was tasked with fighting InfraOrder troops. Team Two was attacked by Little Jagged, the female of the InfraOrder, and the recently eliminated Scoundrel. The mission was a complete fail, but Conduit was able to seize some blueprints from the compound. At the elimination, Fumble was asked to leave, shattering his dreams of winning The Hero Project. In episode four, the contestants voted for who they feel should be eliminated. The Bear and Black Magic ended up in the bottom, but in the end it was Black Magic to be eliminated. '''Eliminated: Fumble and Black Magic 'Episode Five & Six' The top 10 was split in half once again, each team would guard a weapon and one by one each contestant would be given a turn to lead their team and capture the weapon; leading their team through several layers of defenses. Team One: Conduit, Null, The Bear, Summit, and Jury Team Two: Inherit, Stage Show, Wintry, The Crush, and Lucky After the rigorous training exercises, Team Two took the win and came out on top - showing they had the chops to lead their team to victory. Sadly, The Bear was eliminated. In episode six, there was a missunderstanding with a drug that helps control Infini powers that led to Conduit's elimination. (I'M SO UPSET, OK?) Eliminated: The Bear and Conduit 'Episode Seven, The Finale' The finale started with the final 8 contestants launching their full scale assault on the InfraOrder. Each finalist was given a specific assignment by Rebellion himself. Eliminated: The Crush and Lucky '''Winners: '''Inherit, Stage Show, Wintry, Summit, Jury, and Null